


Lucky Man

by kittys_devil



Series: Glam_Kink [10]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Glam_Kink, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam just loves giving head, something Tommy will not complain about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Man

**Author's Note:**

> **Glam_kink:** This was written for [this prompt](http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/1444.html?thread=2028708#t2028708) at glam_kink.
> 
> Thanks to i_glitterz for betaing. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own the boys, only the original characters and the story line

Adam’s lips were already red and kiss-swollen from the kissing, licking and biting he and Tommy had been doing for far longer than most people would think necessary. But Adam fucking loved kissing Tommy. He could spend hours kissing him, all of him. From his plump lips to amazing skin all the way down to Tommy’s perfectly hard and leaking cock. 

Adam groaned out at the thought of Tommy’s cock waiting for him. His body filled with desire as his mouth started to water at the thought of Tommy’s cock in his mouth. He moved off of him to strip off his clothes before doing the same to Tommy. Adam gasped out at the sight of Tommy’s cock, so flushed and hard. He ran his tongue over his lips as he watched Tommy move his hand down his chest. 

“Mine,” Adam growled out as he batted Tommy’s hand away before he could touch his cock. 

Adam hit his knees as Tommy moved in the chair to open his legs for Adam even more. Adam dipped his head down to just take in the scent that was sex and Tommy. He needed to feel Tommy, his own cock jumped with excitement before Adam pressed his cheek against Tommy’s cock. He opened his mouth slightly to let his tongue slip out over Tommy’s balls as he nuzzled against Tommy’s cock. 

Tommy moved his hips as his cock rubbed against Adam’s cheek. Adam sucked harder on Tommy’s balls as he felt the pre-come leave wet trails along his jaw and lips. His own cock was starting to leak against his leg, aching to be touched. Adam pulled back as he released Tommy’s balls from his mouth. He pressed his hand to Tommy’s belly, stilling his rocking hips before he wrapped his other hand around the base of Tommy’s cock. Adam flicked his tongue against the tip causing both men to shudder. 

Adam took the head of his lover’s cock into his mouth and sucked on the tip. He teased the sensitive vein underneath it with his tongue that pulled moans and a whimper from Tommy. He sucked and nipped at the head of Tommy’s cock, his own cock jumping every time Tommy’s twitched on his tongue. Adam slowly moved his hand up and down Tommy’s cock, letting his hand drag against the soft, sensitive skin. He stroked his hand all the way down to the base as his mouth followed, taking in all of Tommy. 

“Fucking fuck…nnnggggghh…” Tommy sputtered out. 

Adam started to bob his head up and down on Tommy’s cock, moving slowly to take in as much as he could. He could feel Tommy’s hips fighting against the weight of his hand and was sure Tommy just wanted to let go, thrust up fast and hard. Adam moved over Tommy’s cock faster. He took in more and more as the moans falling off of Tommy’s lips became more incoherent. He rocked his own hips to search for the friction he needed to get off. 

Adam pulled back to let Tommy’s cock dropped from his mouth with a pop. 

“What the fucking fuck? Why are you stopping?” Tommy gasped out.

Adam didn’t say anything, just grabbed Tommy’s hand and pulled him off the couch. Adam walked over to the wall and just stopped. He turned to face Tommy and then dropped to his knees before he pulled Tommy closer until he was pinned between the wall and the blond staring down at him. He looked up at Tommy as he dropped his mouth open, waiting for Tommy to get with it. Adam saw when Tommy’s eyes turned dark as he got what Adam wanted. 

Adam moaned out when Tommy wrapped his hands in his hair to hold his head in place as Tommy pulled at his locks to test his grip before he pushed his cock into Adam’s mouth. Tommy’s thrusts were slow until Adam reached up and grabbed his ass to pull him into his mouth harder and faster. Tommy pulled on Adam’s hair and thrust in hard and fast while Adam reached down to wrap his hand around his own cock as he took everything Tommy was giving to him. He moaned out every time Tommy hit the back of his throat hard and rough. Adam felt his orgasm build as the movement of Tommy fucking his face caused his cock to slip against his fisted hand. 

Adam could tell Tommy was close, his thrusts getting more and more erratic. Tommy pulled out of Adam’s mouth, gripped his hair tighter as he moved Adam’s head just before Adam felt Tommy come all over his face. Adam opened his mouth, catching some on his tongue with the rest left stripes across his face. With the last twitch of Tommy’s cock, Adam’s orgasm plummeted through him and spilled over his own hand. 

Tommy pulled Adam up and kissed him hard and fast, before breaking the kiss. Adam let Tommy lead him to the shower to get cleaned up and all Adam thought was that he was sure he was the luckiest guy around. 


End file.
